


Soft artist words

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [16]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke's voice, even when he is not talking to Akira just does it for him





	Soft artist words

Akira had a problem. He had been battling it for a while but this was out of hand. He had to bite his wrist at the bad humour that had caught hold of him. There he was crouched in Kosei’s art room a bit out of sight battling away his hardon as his crush and trusted team member painted away.

Yusuke had forgotten that Akira had existed a while ago. A long while ago if his mutters were anything to go by and Akira was going to put some trust in those sounds. Yusuke sounded a bit more than occupied. It sounded as though he had forgotten he had invited Akira over to begin with.

And there was nothing wrong with that. Akira peered over the boards and half finished canvases to where Yusuke sat. It should be a crime to look that good and polished when lost to work. He kept softly talking too and his tone-

Akira glared between his legs. His reaction to Yusuke’s voice and his words were the reason he was crouched down her to begin with. This was torture. It was one thing to be attracted to his pretty team mate. He was fine with that. Looking and no touching, they were busy and Yusuke-

He never was certain about what Yusuke was really interested in to begin with. And the way things were things were just way to hectic to risk finding out. Akira could pine in peace. He was actually pretty fine with such a thing.

It was just sometimes Yusuke would throw him off and Akira would find himself with a problem or two. Or even three. The way Yusuke could completely fucking lose it in mementos sometimes. That, it even did something to Akira was actually a huge shame.

That it ran over his body and jolted through his spine. That it made his dick hard. It was really a shame. The other things, the way Fox would just growl in mementos. They was Yusuke could just laugh sometimes. A soft laugh that showed how at ease he was. That sometimes Yusuke would- the way he spoke was enough to lull Akira under. It could be calming or it could be cold.

Akira softly sighed as he glared at his pants. It was not going away. He had ducked the moment he realized that it was going to be a problem. Yusuke’s soft muttering to himself. the painting and what else being Yusuke’s focus.

Now Akira’s focus was the hardness in his pants and of course making sure that Yusuke did not find out what his capable leader had to do while he was occupied in paint.

He slid his hand in his pants as he settled back so he was pressed against one of the boards. He could still hear Yusuke as his hand curled around himself. but damn Yusuke sounded so into it. So happy and his cock was reacting to this?

His fingers trailed over the wetness over his tip as he let his head rest back. Yes he was, this was doing it for him. Yusuke sounded so into it and his cock was hard. Akira stroked his cock for a bit as he listened to the boy he longed for. He was so strong, so beautiful and so pretty. He ached to touch him, he ached to talk to him. But he could not do anything like that.

It took a small yank to open his pants enough so his cock could spill out. Akira swallowed the moan that wanted to escape and instead wrapped both his hands about his length. He had no idea how long Yusuke would be painting. He could finish anytime so Akira had to get rid of his problem and be a normal leader again.

One hand he wrapped tight around his base before he gave short stroked from the base to his middle and back again. The other hand Akira rubbed the palm over his tip until his hand was wet and sticky from precum. Not just wet from precum, his fingers trembled too from the sensations.

It took a second to switch hands. Make the wet hand grab himself around the base and switch the other. Then a repeat that had his hips jerking and his breaths hitching. Just teasing the head of his cock- the tip was so sensitive. Rubbing it always got him on edge and made him leak.

A loud slap of paint made him jump slightly but Yusuke’s voice never changed he was still occupied. Akira slowly released a low breath as he worked himself up and jerked himself off. Quick strokes targeted to all of his sensitive spots.

His tip until precum flowed and his cock and hands got messy and sticky from it. The underside of his cock to make his cock flex and throb in his own grip. It felt good to run his finger up and down the underside as he listened to Yusuke work and murmur to himself. it worked Akira up and made his gut flip over and over inside of him.

It was a matter of switching things up so he could race to the finish. Akira kept his breaths as measured as he could and he kept the slick sounds of his hands as low as he could. He had no idea if the sound would disturb Yusuke or not but he did not want to risk it.

So he moved his hands and teased himself as he listened to Yusuke’s soft murmurs. He spot about things Akira had no clue about. He murmured things that Akira could not catch as he teased his cock.

His amusement made Akira throb and leak into his own hand. Akira had no idea what in the painting had Yusuke amused but the tone just did it for him. He had to bite his own wrist when he came but it was worth it. He cupped the head of his cock to capture as much cum as he could as he shuddered there on the art floor. Yusuke’s voice. It was such a good problem. When he let go of his wrist Akira winced at himself. he needed a trip t the bathroom to cover the majority of this up. hopefully Yusuke wouldn’t notice it.


End file.
